Kingdom of Heidel
The Kingdom of Heidel, or Kingdom of Serendia, was the sovereign state that ruled over Serendia under the leadership of the House of Domongatt until it became subordinated to Calpheon at the end of the war between the two countries. Nowadays the last king, Crucio Domongatt, is styled Lord and the kingdom seems to continue to exist in some capacity, even if only within the Republic of Calpheon and with its functions diminished. Its capital is Heidel City. History The kingdom ruled over Serendia before the army of Calpheon took its king prisoner. King Crucio was only released when he agreed to the three demands of Calpheon: * Heidel cannot mass forces or field their army. * All diplomacy and trade is to be conducted through Calpheon. * Serendia's Black Stones become Calpheon property. Work in progress. Culture & People Work in progress. Territory Heidel/Serendia has retained a good portion of its territory after being subjected to Calpheon. Its guards and soldiers patrol almost all the roads and its territory is heavily protected with guard camps. The swamps of the southern half have become inhabited by races of demihumans like the Fogans and Nagas that are more worried about fighting each other than of trying to topple the state. No serious harm has been done to humans as they weren't heavily settled in the area. The Neutral Zone has become a lawless area that comprises the western frontier of the kingdom with Calpheon. It's said the race that inhabits its ruins, the Red Orcs, are the strongest faction in all of Serendia, even more so than the Human factions. An old monastery and a shrine, both of the Elionian faith, have been taken over by cultists of Kzarka. Last, the two rebellions that recently erupted have undermined the control of the state in various zones like the nowadays called Biraghi Den in the northwest and the Castle Ruins to the southeast. Organizations Economy The League of Merchants is the main economic organization in Heidel City. It's been recently besieged by the Xian Merchant Guild of Calpheon. The Xian merchants are trying to take control of Heidel's important establishments and enforce Calpheonian customs. Military While the peace treaty stated that Heidel could not field their army, its capital, towns and roads are well guarded and under orders from Calpheon it has a guard camp on Balenos where its most condecorated commander, Cliff, is stationed at. The colors of the army are white and green. Work in progress. Notes & Trivia Name No source has been found to determine the real name of the state. Names used to refer to it are usually 'Serendia' (the name of the territory) or 'Heidel' (the capital city). Crucio Domongatt was crowned 'King of Heidel Castle'. In a recent knowledge entry about a character in Drieghan Crucio Domongatt is called 'Lord of Serendia'. Political status Besides the rules explained in the peace treaty it is unclear if the kingdom is now a real vassal state, still a sovereign kingdom or if it exists at all, though it's been called a subordinate state annexed to Calpheonhttp://bdocodex.com/us/theme/6129/ and Serendia the fifth dominion of Calpheonhttp://bdocodex.com/us/theme/3143/. The Lord has recently signed a Lumbering treaty between Serendia and Drieghan. The other signatory was the Chief of Duvencrune, the de facto leader of Drieghan. It's unknown if Serendia had to notify the republic about this or if it's included as part of Heidel's autonomy. Gallery Show Serendia Guard.jpg|Guard outfit References Category:Lore Category:Factions Category:Serendia